Jack's Stag
by show-me-your-tardis
Summary: *Based before Closing Time* The Doctor decides to say goodbye to all his old friends before he dies. He visits one of Captain Jack Harkness' stag do's and a familiar kiss-o-gram appears. Rated M for Smut. One-shot.


**Jack's Stag**

_**I do not own Doctor Who.**_

_**Smut halfway through the story. **_

_**Constructive Criticism welcome. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

Jack's stag. Was I really at Jack Harkness' stag do? Well, I guess this is what people do when they're running. They do crazy things.

I shut the TARDIS doors behind me and turned around to double check the invisibility was on, we wouldn't want any drunk men finding their way into there with various strippers, would we? I turned on my heels and practically skipped to the door, while I was nervous about Jack seeing my new regeneration, I couldn't wait to see him. I missed him and the whole gang from my last regeneration, especially... No, Doctor, don't think of Rose. She's long gone now. She wouldn't even recognise you.  
I knocked on the green door, loudly, to try and drown out the voice in my head.

When the dark figure appeared behind the tinted glass of the door, I held my breath. This was it.

"Er... You're not on the guest-list..." Jack said in that slightly posh accent, "although... You can certainly come in anyway" He added with a wink.

"Ah yes... Well regeneration and all that..." I coughed nervously.

"Regeneration? But there's only man who... Doctor?"

"Hello" I said with a little wave. A little stupid wave. Why did I wave? That was not cool.

Jack stared and walked down the porch steps. He walked around me looking me up and down, making me feel like something on display at a museum. He finally reached my front again.

"Well, well, well, I did like your old regeneration but I have to admit this one has a certain... Quality to it, I like it" He flashed me a smile that almost blew me away. A heavy weight lifted off my shoulders, I don't know why I cared whether Jack liked my new look.

"So where's the TARDIS? Let's run away again, forget this lot. Or I suppose we could be back without them even knowing we'd gone. Come on, I want to get to know this new you, it would be nice to have something new to think about in the shower." Jack said with a boyish gleam in his eye. He grabbed my hand and attempted to drag me away from the door.  
"Er... Jack... Aren't you getting married tomorrow?" I asked, feeling the Déjà vu of almost stealing yet another engaged person on the night before their wedding.

Without answering, he puckered his lips and went in for the kiss, but I was expecting it, and put my finger on his lips to stop him.

"Oh fine." said Jack through my finger, sounding like a child who had just been denied ice cream for breakfast, he continued hesitantly "well, come on in then"

"Oh Jack don't worry, they'll be plenty of time to get to know the new me tonight" I said with my best smile. I realised I had said the wrong thing when his eyes lit up.

I walked past the green door and into a wide room with flashing lights on the ceiling. "Ooh flashing lights, flashing lights are cool" I muttered to myself. Jack swaggered, he actually swaggered, into the room behind me and wandered over to two men in the room. I took a proper look around the room and noticed that everyone in this room was entirely human, excluding Jack and I of course. I don't know why I expected some random assortment of aliens, maybe it's just the excitement of seeing Jack again.

I picked up a drink, some sort of bubbly, light brown liquid, from the table nearby and walked over to Jack.

"Ah here he is. This is the man I told you about, the Doctor, isn't he adorable?" Jack laughed as he wrapped a strong arm my shoulders. The two men nodded approvingly at me, again making me feel like a display at a museum. I guess at my age I probably should be in a museum. I took a mouthful of the drink and immediately spat it out. It was disgusting!

"What is this, this, this" I struggled for the right word "evil drink?!"

Jack and the two men laughed loudly.

"Doctor" Jack said between laughs "you haven't changed at all, have you? It's beer, you idiot! Men drink this whenever they can!"

"Oh... Maybe I should try it again" I said, more to myself than anyone else. Bracing myself I took another swig and swallowed. It still tasted awful but I wanted to impress Jack's friends. I drank the remainder of the bottle and Jack brought me another one.

* * *

"Okay Amy, you can do this. You've done this a million times. The only reason it's different is because you're married and have a kid... Well, sort of." I told my reflection as I put on even more red lipstick, using the house's windows as a make-shift mirror. I looked down at my police woman outfit and smiled. I had met the Doctor in this outfit. Even though he had acted disapproving, I had caught him staring on more than one occasion.

Or maybe he actually did disapprove. Most people did: my aunt, my parents, Rory.

I sighed. Rory; he had asked me not to come tonight. I promised him this would be my last one, but I know I'll miss it when I stop. I love walking into a party and knowing every guy there wants me. It makes me all warm inside and a little wet. I never did anything with the strangers though, I always saved it all for Rory.

Feeling the wind pick up, I walked past the green door and followed the sound of the music.

"OKAY BOYS. We've had multiple noise complaints about this place and I'm here to shut down this party!" I shouted in my best, police woman voice. All eyes turned to me. I spotted the future-husband trying to convince some guy to keep drinking the alcohol. "You there! This is your party?"

The future-husband looked me up and down and I got all tingly. He really was handsome. He flashed me a smile as he said "Yes Officer, it is" In the corner of my eye, the man next to him turned and walked to the other side of the room, he's probably just shy I thought to myself. I walked over to the main stag.

"You see, Officer." he whispered in a low, husky voice, "I'm getting married tomorrow"

"Oh" I replied in an equally husky voice "let me congratulate you." That line really was awful, mental note: never say that again. I leaned in for a kiss and felt his hands move to my lower back. Our eager lips met and I felt a shiver of arousal work it's way up my spine. The other men at the party were woo-ing and cheering, as his tongue stroked my bottom lip.

I opened my mouth, giving him access, and his tongue entered and gently touched my tongue before leaving. My tongue followed his and finally our tongues were dancing together. He tasted like beer, but it wasn't massively unpleasant.

Reluctantly, I pulled away, it was his night but he wasn't my only client.

"Wow. Officer..." Jack said slowly waiting for me to correct him.

"Williams" I replied, using Rory's last name.

"Officer Williams, you are an excellent kisser" He said with a smile and a wink as he removed his hands slowly from my back. I felt my insides turn to jelly as I reached up and pulled my hair out of it's bun. The men around the room cheered even louder as I turned to see a mixture of male and female strippers coming in. I guess our future-husband swings both ways. At least some of the attention was off me.

"My name's Jack. Captain Jack Harkness, Officer" Jack said. "Fancy a date tomorrow?"

"Isn't your wedding tomorrow, Captain Harkness?" I giggled.

"Ah yes... I keep forgetting that. Well how about this Saturday? You are delicious" He grinned.

"Deliciously married, you mean?" I said apologetically as I waved my left hand at him.

"Well, there's always one of the strippers. See you later, lovely" He shrugged before planting a kiss on my forehead. The action was so familiar it made me miss the Doctor so much. I felt myself ache for him. Was he okay? He hadn't called me in so long. Rory promises he's okay, but he can't know for sure.

I shook myself back to reality. I had a job to do and couldn't keep thinking of that mad, totally sexy, man with his blue box. I turned and walked over to my next client. I might have to reapply my lipstick pretty soon, I thought as he lowered his lips to mine.

* * *

Phew. I had kissed everyone at this party at least once. Captain Jack and a few of his more handsome friends had gotten more than one go. I made a mental note to role play a Captain scenario with Rory some time in the future. While I was busy going around meeting various guys and kissing them, I had drank quite a bit of beer and was feeling a bit tipsy.

"Officer Williams, why don't you go introduce yourself to my good friend Alonso over there. He's a late arriver and you two haven't been acquainted yet." Jack said to me as he placed a hand on my waist and lead me towards a man stood in the corner. He looked quite shy and very cute. Kissing him wouldn't be too much of a task.

"Hello Alonso, I'm Officer Williams. Care for a smooch?" I flirted. Without waiting for a reply I leant in and kissed him, letting the alcohol dim my self-control.

When I pulled away, he seemed a bit shocked but he was smiling.

"I'm er... I'm actually Jack's fiancé." he laughed shyly.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry, Jack just told me to come over here and-" he cut me off before I could finish, by placing his warm lips over mine and pulling me towards him.

He pulled away and said, "That's Jack for you, ey?" He laughed again, it was a beautiful sound.

Jack laughed along with him and then whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, he's yours for the night"

"Fancy a dance then?" Alonso grabbed my hand and spun me around onto the dancefloor. I laughed as I moved with the beat. I moved into the crowd and moved along with all the bodies around me. The beer was giving me more confidence to get up close and personal with everyone.

By the time the song ended Alonso and I were kissing again. I found it a bit odd that Alonso and Jack were both at the same stag do, but each to their own. Alonso's tongue explored my mouth as the DJ announced that the party was ending after this next song. I gently extracted his hands from my hair and mouthed that I was getting another drink. He winked in reply and turned to gyrate with the guy next to him. I made my way to the bar and ordered a vodka and coke, I was getting sick of beer.

I took a seat at the bar and looked around the party. A few guys were kissing the female strippers but the male strippers were getting the most attention. I wonder why they'd hired a female kiss-o-gram then. I searched the floor for Jack but I couldn't find him, the mass of people on the dancefloor blocked the rest of the room from my view.

I placed my empty glass on the bar just as the song ended, and walked (mostly stumbled) outside into the cold. I wish I'd brought my jacket.

I leant against the wall as the various guests left the house. Pulling out my phone I heard Jack talking to someone.

"Really glad you made it. God I haven't seen you in so long." Jack said, I could hear the smile in his voice. I assume the person he was talking to replied, but I couldn't hear him.

I tried to type in my phone's password but I was too drunk, the phone just kept beeping and telling me to try again. After my fifth incorrect try the phone locked me out. Sighing I tucked the phone back in my pocket and turned to walk home.

"Surely you aren't walking home alone?" A familiar voice rang out behind me. I almost choked on the breath I had just taken. I spun around so fast I made myself dizzy, well, dizzier.

"Doctor?" What on earth was he doing at a _stag do_?

"Amelia?" He replied with a smug smile on his face, as though I was the weird one.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I spoke quickly and the words sort of blurred together.

"I'm visiting my friend Jack. Come on, I'll take you home in sexy- I mean the TARDIS" The Doctor said, trying to hide a blush. He walked towards the trees and attempted to stick his key in the air.

"Um... Doctor... There's nothing-" I stopped talking as the TARDIS wavered into view. Of course, the invisibility would be on. He stepped inside and walked up to the console. I hopped in behind him and shut the door, it was so warm in the TARDIS.

I stared up at the Doctor. All night I had been thinking about him and now he just appears. He pulled a few levers and the TARDIS whined beneath him.

"Oh c'mon" he mumbled "I'm not that drunk!"

The TARDIS whined some more before the lights of the console shut off. The lights in the corridor lit up like a signal for the Doctor to go to bed.

"What's the matter? Can't drink and time travel?" I asked, giggling, feeling the effects of that vodka and coke as I stumbled up towards the console.

"It appears not" He replied, turning to look me up and down. "You're still a kiss-o-gram?" It wasn't really a question, it was more of accusation.

"I happen to like being a kiss-o-gram. Why do you care?" I asked turning away from him. I was so sick of this lecture.

"I care about you. What does Rory think?" The Doctor asked softly.

"He wants me to stop. I told him I would, this is my last one." I replied without looking at him.

"I love your outfit. It's sexy." He said quickly. I turned to face him, I could see the confusion on his face.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" I asked carefully. I didn't want the Doctor to know his comment had turned me on.

"I... A few... Jack kept bringing them to me." He said defensively. I saw his eyes flick down to my tiny skirt and flick back up. I took in his appearance. That tweed jacket and bow-tie combination really shouldn't work but it did. He was absolutely beautiful. With that stupid, floppy hair.

Without even thinking about it I pulled him in for a kiss. As soon as our lips met, I felt a warmth spread right down my body, starting at my lips and reaching down to my fingers and toes.

He didn't immediately pull back, for a second I thought I felt his lips move with mine, but he pulled away.  
"Amy, I-" He started to say as he pressed his forehead against mine. Regret poured through me, replacing that warm feeling.

"No, Doctor I'm sorry. I guess it's just the alcohol. I'll go to mine and Rory's bedroom and you can just drop me off tomorrow when you're sober, yeah?" I reluctantly pulled my forehead away and turned to walk off. I had managed two steps away before his hand reached for my arm and pulled me back. His cool lips met mine again and this time I know I felt his lips move.

The Doctor was kissing me. The Doctor was kissing me. It's all I could think. The mad man that is the Doctor was kissing me, Amelia Pond. His hands had moved into my ginger hair and mine had moved to his waist. His tongue made it's way into my mouth and explored every inch of it. He tasted like beer and something sweet I couldn't identify. Neither of us paused for breath, we were too caught in the passion of the moment. I felt his lips move away from mine.

"Amelia" he breathed as he moved down to kiss my neck.

"Oh Doctor!" I moaned. His cool lips placed kisses along my neck, starting at the bottom of my ear right down to my collar bones. He moved back up to my lips and parted my lips with his tongue. My hands travelled down from his waist onto his firm bum. I felt him tense slightly and knew I'd taken it too far.

But then his hands moved from my hair and down to my bum, feeling his hands on me was getting so wet. I was practically gushing. He moved his hands lower and lifted me onto the console. Various wibbly levers and twisty knobs were pressing into my back but I didn't care. The Doctor used his knees to open my legs and he pressed into me. I felt his hard on pressing against me.

The Doctor's erection. I felt like I was going to come just thinking about it.

While our tongues were still in each other mouths, I felt his hands moved up to my police jacket and slide it off my shoulders slowly. He undid the buttons of the blouse underneath and pulled his lips away from mine.

A little moan escaped his lips when he saw my breasts covered by my bra. I couldn't take my eyes off his beautiful face. Watching him, I reached behind myself and unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the TARDIS floor.

He moaned louder this time as I took his hand and placed it on my breast.

"Warm" he muttered quietly. I smiled.

He caressed my breast slowly and carefully, before getting lost in the moment and bringing his lips to my small, pink nipple. His warm tongue swirled around my sensitive nipple and moaned out in pleasure.

He brought his other hand to my right breast and rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

He slowed down before pulling on it, hard.

"OW" I shouted but it turned into a moan as his tongue flicked my right nipple.

"Doctor. I need you inside me" I said, unable to control myself now.

"Patience Amelia" he replied in deep voice. "You'll have to learn to be patient right now, my love."

Two can play at this game, I thought before I grabbed his head and brought it to my lips. I flicked my tongue over his, while I pushed his tweed jacket off and onto the floor.

Without pausing I undid his bow-tie, TARDIS blue today. He placed both his hands on my breasts and started massaging them while I made quick work of his shirt buttons.

With my eyes still closed I roamed my hands over his stomach, his arms, his shoulders and finally his hard chest. His skin felt slightly cooler than mine and I wanted more of it on me. I opened my eyes and pushed him away from me. He seemed hurt for a moment, before I lowered myself onto my knees. His eyes brightened as he knew what was coming.

I undid his belt excruciatingly slow. As much as I wanted to taste him, I wanted to teach him a lesson for making me wait before. I slowly undid his trousers and let them fall to the ground, revealing his boxers. They were plain black and not what I was focusing on. His erection was clearly waiting to break free, so I lowered his boxers and felt my eyes widen. He was big.

Bigger than Rory, bigger than any guy I had ever seen, but not too big for me to handle.

I wrapped my fingers around his penis. He sighed.

I slowly moved my hand up and down. His hips bucked forward to meet my hands movement.

"Faster Amy." He breathed, dropping my full name.

"Patience Doctor." I giggled quietly.

He tried to reply but it changed into a moan as I licked the tip of his penis.

I could taste the pre-cum and it was sweeter than his mouth had tasted. Did all Time Lords have natural sweetener inside them or something?

I couldn't handle waiting any more and wrapped my mouth over the tip of his penis. I looked up at his face; his eyes closed in pleasure and a moan caught on his lips.

I began moving my head up and down, not forgetting to use my tongue as well. I couldn't quite get all of him inside me without gagging, so I used my hand on the remainder.

I quickened my pace and I heard his breath catch in his throat. He was close. He grabbed a handful of my hair and bucked his hips faster. I took him as deep as I could.

"AMY." He almost shouted.

I stopped, confused. Had I upset him? Surely I haven't taken this too far?

"I don't want to-" He said, panting "I mean I want to... Just not yet. Okay?"

It suddenly dawned on me what he meant. I kissed the head of his penis for good measure and then stood up. Before I could say a word he pulled me into him. His naked body pressed against my half clothed body and the need for more skin-to-skin contact built up inside me. Seeming to read my mind he pushed my skirt, tights and panties down in one movement.

Suddenly I was naked in front of the Doctor. I felt heat creep up my neck, a mixture of embarrassment and arousal.

He stepped away from me and his eyes roamed my figure. I stared at his face trying to work out his reaction.

"Beautiful" he whispered in my ear and as his hands roamed over my bum. With the slightest pressure he moved his hands towards my vagina. I felt my heart beat so fast, it felt like it was trying to push right through my chest. I'm sure he could feel it.

His thumb gently stroked across my slit, just once. I hadn't realised I'd been holding my breath until it came out in one go. His eyes flicked to mine, he looked so smug.

He lifted me back onto the console and opened my legs. He lowered down to his knees and placed my thighs onto his shoulders before leaning forward and licking my sensitive slit. Slowly he parted my lips and dipped tongue inside me.

I couldn't hold it any longer, I felt all the tension leave my body as I orgasmed.

"Doctor. Oh GOD! Doctor!" I cried. I grabbed hold of his hair in my right hand and a lever in my left, as I came.

Spurred on by my continuous cries he thrust his tongue in and out of me. I was still spasming from my orgasm and was wetter than I've ever been. My juice was going to be all over the console by the end of this.

Using two fingers he opened my vagina lips and flicked his tongue over my clit. I arched my back in pleasure, he continued to lick and slurp my juices.

"Doctor, no..." I managed to get out, "if you aren't going to... Then I can't... Not again" I couldn't make sense when his tongue was doing things like this. He didn't stop what he was doing.

"Doctor, please. Save it for ohhhhh" I moaned as his tongue carried on.

I pulled him away by his hair. He looked like a schoolboy who had just been caught smoking.

"Sorry, you er... Taste so good..." He smiled an innocent smile. How was it possible for him to look so innocent with his massive erection?!

He glanced down at my left hand, at the lever I was holding.

"Maybe we should move to somewhere more... Safe... That lever you're grabbing is the Gravity Manipulator. One little push and we'd be on the ceiling." I released the lever quickly and he laughed that beautiful laugh.

He leant down and kissed me on the lips, "Come along, Pond." He growled before taking my hand and leading me off down the corridor, still lit up by the TARDIS.

I knew he was taking me to my bedroom. Oh how I so badly wanted to see his room.

We finally walked through my bedroom door and before I could react, the Doctor had spun around and pressed me against the wall. He pressed his lips against mine and carried me to the bed.

He lowered me down onto the cool sheets and looked down at me.

"Ready?" He said while raising his eyebrows.

I nodded, knowing I couldn't be trusted to speak actual words at this point. The only sound that would come out would be an odd combination of syllables.

He climbed between my legs and placed his tip at my entrance. I sucked in a breath.

He pushed gently and I felt the head of his penis enter me, I almost orgasmed again.

"Slowly, Doctor. Not yet..." I whispered.

Obeying me, he slowly pushed himself in further.

"I'm almost all in, should I put the rest in? It's not too much is it?" The Doctor asked, with genuine worry on his face.

"Well you think a lot of yourself!" I said, slipping back into my old Scottish habits. He met my eyes and we laughed, before he pushed the rest of the way in.

He kept still, giving me time to adjust to his size. I took a few deep breaths, he was huge. He was filling me up.

"Wow." I sighed.

He laughed again, this time a little more shyly. He started thrusting gently. I bucked my hips to meet his thrusts.

Without saying anything we both picked up the speed at the same time. Moans were coming out of me without my permission. He was grunting with every thrust and his eyes were closed in satisfaction.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him closer to me. He started biting on my neck gently, while he thrust into me harder and harder.

My moans were louder now, I could feel myself getting close. My fingernails dug into his back.

The smell of his body was enough to get me close on its own. I needed to taste him again.

"Doctor" I moaned. He knew what I meant and he pulled away from my neck and pressed his mouth to mine. His sweet taste wrapped around my tongue. He moaned into my mouth.

I pushed on him and with a quick movement of my lower body I ended up on top of him.

"How did you-" The Doctor started to say but he was cut off when I started bouncing up and down on his member. I looked down at this amazing man completely in my control, that was all I needed to finally pass over that last hurdle.

I groaned louder than before as that familiar warm feeling spread through me like a wave.

"OHH AMELIA" The Doctor shouted as he came deep inside me.

He continued thrusting into me, while I continued riding the waves. I felt his warm juice spurt into me.

I collapsed forward onto him as my knees went weak. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my shoulder.

I sighed happily into his ear as the orgasm came to an end. I pushed myself up just enough to be able to reach his mouth. I kissed him hard.

I rolled off him and got under the covers. He followed me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you Amy." The Doctor said as I felt the my eyelids become heavy. I couldn't reply before I fell into a deep sleep. Too satisfied to stay awake for another second.

* * *

I woke up, God knows how much later. I could feel Amy's warm body pressed against mine. I sighed happily to myself. We had finally done it.  
I had wanted that since I had first laid my eyes on Amy in her kiss-o-gram outfit.

I felt her steady heart beating against my ribs, and felt her gentle breath on my collar bone. She was lay with her head on my shoulders, her forehead resting against my neck.

I wanted to stop time and lie here forever. Lie here in this perfect silence with the girl I loved sleeping on me. Lie here until time itself died and all that was left was us two.

But, alas, time stops for no man, not even a Time Lord. I extracted myself out from underneath her as slowly as I could manage.

I knelt beside the bed, where she still slept. I kissed her forehead, lingering there a few seconds longer than usual, just inhaling the scent from her hair.

I pulled away and walked towards the wardrobe at the edge of room. The TARDIS knew I slept here tonight so she must have put my suit in the wardrobe, fresh and clean. I opened the doors and spotted the tweed jacket in amongst Amy and Rory's clothes. I got dressed quickly and quietly.

I walked through the door and glanced back at her sleeping form before closing the door behind me.

When I got to the console I looked at the TARDIS display and saw it was 10:30am.

I had slept longer than usual, it must have been having her near me.

I quickly walked around the console pushing various buttons and spinning the atom accelerator.

I suddenly felt two slender arms wrap around my waist. Amy.

"Doctor" she mumbled into my back.

I turned around and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Morning love."

"Where are we going?" She asked sleepily. She had gotten dressed in clothes she had found in the wardrobe as her kiss-o-gram outfit was still on the control room floor.

I spun the display towards her.

Time: 2:12am (approximately 10 minutes after Amy entered the TARDIS.)

Area: Leadworth (Specifically Amy and Rory's house.)

She smiled a little sadly.

"What's the matter, dear?" I asked as I took her warm hand in mine.

"I thought maybe... Why haven't we seen you for so long?" She looked at me and I saw the hurt in her eyes. It broke both my hearts instantly.

"I've been... Busy. I promise" I crossed both my hearts, "I will see you soon."

She seemed to believe me and squeezed my hand in response.

I dropped her hand and picked up her clothes for her. I handed them over.

"Run along, Pond. Rory awaits." I said forcing a smile onto my face.

She walked towards the door and placed her hand on the handle. She paused and turned to look at me.

"I love you, Doctor" she smiled before opening the door and walking out.

"I love you, too" I said into the empty TARDIS.

I spun on my heels and began flying the TARDIS away. I had found the perfect way to say goodbye to Amelia Pond. Now to say goodbye to more of my friends before I disappear forever.

Maybe River.  
Or maybe Craig first.


End file.
